kreed_zenoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kreed (Zenoverse) Wiki
Kreed (Zenoverse) Summary and origin He's a saiyan born on planet sadala in universe 6 and at the age of 5 Kreed became the youngest jr. elite soldier in history of the saiyans in universe 6 but 2 years passed and Kreed went to go on a mission to go investigate a new born galaxy while he was their he came across two unknown warriors from an unkown army and after he defeated them... they reported back to their leader Frost aka universe 6 Frieza who goes by the name Frost then, Frost and his army invaded planet sadala and killed everyone except Cabba but Kreed came back to his planet and found his friends and allies dead but when he went to go look for his father Cabba. Cabba was fighting Frost and as Cabba was about to finish Frost off then, Frost with rage in his eye then, he powered up and used a huge ki blast called death ball and killed Cabba and knocked out young Kreed but when Kreed woke up.... he woke up to see his planet resources and land destroyed then, Kreed with rage and anger transformed into Super Saiyan then, 1 year passed and the supreme Kai of universe 6 founded a blood lust Kreed eating a alien alive and right before the kai can speak then, Kreed went to go attack the supreme kai but failed to do so and the the supreme Kai took Kreed into custody and trained him 1 year until the supreme Kai decide to take him to universe 7 and leave him their to meet Future Trunks and that's when Kreed's journey begins. Powers and Stats Tier: '3-A '| '3-A '| '3-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C '| 'Low 2-C '| 'Low 2-C '| '2-C '| '2-C '| 2-B | '''2-B '''Name: '''Kreed '''Origin: ''Dragon Ball Future Heroes'' Gender: Male Age: 25 years old - 26 years old - 31 years old - 36 years old Classification: '''Saiyan, The lost saiyan of universe 6 '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Master Martial Artist, Energy/Ki Sensing, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan), transformations, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Pressure Point Strikes, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Rage Power, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Time Stop, Reality Warping, Energy / Ki Absorption and Regeneration Attack Potency: Universe Level '(Defeated an early Mira) '''Universe Level '(Fought on par with Kelno) 'Universal Level | Universe Level+ '(Initially overwhelmed Silver Frost after getting angry) '''Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ '(Knocked out Merged Zamasu with an punch to the back of the head in Mastered Super Saiyan) '''Universe Level+ '(Kreed with the spirit sword is stronger than Full Powered Super Saiyan Broly who is stronger than Beerus) 'Universe Level+ '(Kreed after 5 years in Mastered Super Saiyan Blue fought on par with Super Krano and stated by whis both Kreed ad Krano is as strong as Complete Ultra Instinct Goku and Limit Breaker Jiren) 'Low Multiverse Level '(Kreed easily defeated Babi who destroyed hundred of universes) '''Low Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level (Kreed in Super Saiyan Blue 4 which his new form while holding back defeated a Super Saiyan 4 Cumber and they both are as stronger than Xeno Vegito in Super Saiyan 4) Multiverse Level '(Kreed defeated a Final Form Dabura who can control 15% of the Multiverse) '''Multiverse Level ' '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '(Speed blitz Merged Zamasu) '| Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '(Kreed punches Babi 20,000 times in 2 seconds) '| Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '''(During his fight with Dabura, they both were moving so fast that they both was warping reality) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal | Universal | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal ''' '''Durability: Universe level | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level+ | Universe level+ | '''Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Low Multiverse Level | Low Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level '''| '''Multiverse Level ''' Stamina: '''Very High, Extremely High '''Range: Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shockwaves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. Universal with Instant Transmission | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with portals. Standard Equipment: Power Pole Intelligence: '''Kreed is a master in martial artist and he can outsmart Xeno Goku in a fight easily stated by Towa. '''Weaknesses: None notable Others Category:Browse